my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Care of Magical Creatures
Care of Magical Creatures is an elective course at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that can be taken by students Third year and above. In the class, students learn about a wide range of magical creatures, from flobberworms to fire crabs, and even unicorns and thestrals. Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various creatures. The witches and wizards who succeeded in achieving an O.W.L. in the subject later could become Magizoologists. Some known magizoologists were Newt Scamander, his grandson Rolf Scamander and his wife Luna Scamander. Information *Professor: **Silvanus Kettleburn **Rubeus Hagrid **Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (substitute teacher) *Classroom: **Rubeus Hagrid's cabin **Forbidden Forest **Hogwarts Hippogriff herd **Care of Magical Creatures classroom (formerly) *Required textbooks: **''The Monster Book of Monsters'' **''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' Class information Care of Magical Creatures is a subject taught only to those in their Third year or above who choose to take it. It is unknown how many of Harry Potter's fellow stuents chose to continue Care of Magical Creatures in their N.E.W.T. year, however Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger left the subject after completing their O.W.L.s. Staffing Silvanus Kettleburn taught Care of Magical Creatures until 1993, when he retired "to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs." He was succeeded by Rubeus Hagrid, whose lessions became controversial after Draco Malfoy was injure by a Hippogriff. After Malfoy was injured, Hagrid was restrained in the animals that he showed to the class for the remainder of the year. Hagrid occasionally brought creatures that were illegal to class. Hermione Granger attempted to organize Hagrid's classes in order to make him a better teacher and prevent him from being fired. In his second year of teaching the subject, Hagrid introduced his fourth year class to Blast-Ended Skrewts during his lessons, a species of illegally bred creatures. During the 1994-1995 school year Hagrid was replaced, for a short time, as Care of Magical Creatures Professor by Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank who gave lessons on Bowtruckles and Unicorns. Classroom Care of Magical creatures classes typically take place outside of Hagrid's hut, but some lessions occasionally take place in the Forbidden Forest, such as the Threstral lession. Creatures Among the creatures the students learned about in these lessions during Harry's school period were: Third year *Hippogriffs - Practical lession which culminated in Buckbeak "savagely mauling" Draco Malfoy. It was actually only a small injury that Malfoy played up for several reasons. Among those are to get Hagrid in trouble, to annoy Harry, Ron, and Hermione, to get out of playing the Quidditch match vs. Gryffindor in bad weather, and to get some of his school work extended or done for him. *Flobberworms - Dull lessons which mostly involved feeding them lettuce, which resulted in them dying from being overfed. The third year exam for the class involved them caring for these creatures for one hour, with a pass given if they were alive at the end of the exam. Since flobberworms do best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam anyone in the class had ever taken. *Salamanders - Taught while Hagrid was depressed about Buckbeak's pending execution. Fourth year *Blast-Ended Skrewts - Raised as a project throughout the year. All ended up killing each other, with only two remaining by the Third Task, and only one by the end of the year. THese were possibly illegally bred mixes of Manticores and Fire Crabs. *Nifflers - A practical lesson which involved searching for leprechaun gold. *Unicorns - Adults and foals; the adult lessions were mostly girl-dominant, while the foals allowed the boys to approach. Fifth year *Thestrals - Lesson was mostly impeded by Dolores Umbridge. *Bowtruckles - Classwork and homework involved sketching a Bowtruckle. Other Other creatures shown to classes across the years include: *Crups *Fire Crabs *Knarls *Kneazles *Porlocks Textbooks During Professor Hagrid's time teaching, Third-Year students used The Monster Book of Monsters, a book which would attempt to bite anyone near it unless stroked along the spine. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was also a textbook used in this class. Grades Pass *Outstanding (O) *Exceeds Expectations (E) *Acceptable (A) Fail *Poor (P) *Dreadful (D) *Troll (T) Known O.W.L.s *Angelina Johnson *Barty Crouch Jr. *Bill Weasley *Charles Weasley *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Percy Weasley *Ron Weasley *Newt Scamander *Rolf Scamander *Luna Lovegood Category:Hogwarts subjects Category:Magizoology Category:Care of Magical Creatures